Verkaik, Anna
Anna Verkaik was the daughter of Jedi Knights Becca and Zachary Verkaik, and the granddaughter of Jedi Master Owen Verkaik. Born with strong abilities in the Force, Anna would go on to become a dedicated, crossed-trained Jedi as an adult. After her family was all but wiped out as a child, Anna was rescued from Imperial clutches by Graydon Strykia and his friends. Adopted into the Strykia family, Anna was trained as a Jinsai Gai'din and a Jedi Knight while she and her family hid from Imperial interests. Despite her age, Anna was very instrumental in her family's fight against the Empire and against the forces allied with Reaper. History Early Life on Trudaa Anna Verkaik was born on the remote world of Trudaa in 7 BBY. Anna spent most of her early years on Trudaa as her family continued to use the planet as a hiding place from the evil Jedi Hunters of the Galactic Empire. It was discovered early on that Anna had a strong, latent ability to use the Force, especially when it came to animals and other living things. While her grandfather, Jedi Master Owen Verkaik, took on the role of Anna's Master, her parents also played a part in her development and Jedi training. Anna's mornings consisted of Force studies, leading into educational studies such as mathematics and history. After midday meal, she would have physical training. In addition to her classes, Anna was required to set aside time for meditation and some play time. Anna's Force training included the Jedi Code and the Three Pillars - the Force, Knowledge, and Self-Discipline. Her physical training also consisted of rudimentary lightsaber skills. Her play time included games designed by Master Owen to condition her body and mind. When Anna did have some free-time she would play with the jungle creatures. Her Master and parents noticed Anna had a natural affinity for communicating with the jungle creatures. Two furos even took to living in the temple and Anna named them Codo and Podo. Anna was also able to form special bonds with the local natives on Trudaa, the Trudo. Imperial Capture When Anna was only five standard years old, Master Owen decided it was time to leave Trudaa. She and her family went from planet to planet until settling on Draven. This is where a team of Jedi hunters would finally track down Anna and her family. The hunters and their Imperial dungeon ship troops chased the Verkaik family into the forests of Draven. Zachary was the first to fall; he was surrounded by too much blaster fire to keep deflecting and was gunned down by multiple shots. Master Owen would be next; he fell to the lightsaber attacks of two of the Jedi hunters. In the chaos of the battle Anna got separated from Becca. While in hiding from the hunters, Anna was subconsciously sending her feelings of fear and desperation to every living creature around her. The hunters and their troops were overwhelmed by packs of wulvens while Anna was sped away by a strider. The hunters who took Becca presumed that Anna was killed in the animal attacks along with their comrades. Confused and scared, Anna lived in the forests of Draven surviving with the aid of the local fauna. While Anna had been presumed dead, the Grand Inquisitor, Ja'ce Yiaso was not convinced, especially given the desperation that the captured Becca had initially shown. Yiaso demanded that the hunters either find the girl or bring back proof of her demise. After a few months the hunters would return to Draven better equipped to combat the creatures that appeared to help Anna. This time Anna was easily captured and imprisoned aboard the hunters’ dungeon ship. Placed in a small cell with obsidian colored walls, she was floating above a device that held her about a meter off the floor and secured her hands and feet in an energy field. Other than the droid that brought her her food, Anna had no contact with her captors. What was not known was that a fellow prisoner on the ship, the Kilian Ranger known as Geralon, had previously been captured by the mysterious Mr. Shadow and infected with a parasite of some sort. Part way through the journey, the dungeon ship lost power and was ripped out of hyperspace sending Anna flying into one of the walls of her cell stunning her for a few seconds. As she regained her senses, she could hear blaster fire and screaming. A large explosion right outside her cell buckled the blast door revealing a small opening. The explosion also moved one of the floor plates exposing a small maintenance crawl space. A large black reptilian monster poked its head through the door to Anna’s cell and hissed at Anna. Anna made a pushing gesture with her hand which sent the monster flying backwards. She then slipped into the maintenance crawl space. She could hear the monster hissing at her and trying to come after her but the monster was too big for the crawl space. With the aid of the Force and staying mostly in the crawl spaces, Anna managed to survive until she was rescued by two different freighter crews who would band together for awhile. When the two crews parted ways at a Rebel base, she stayed with CJ Morgan's crew because of Blade who was like her and understood the guidance she needed. Post Battle of Yavin Anna was integrated into part of the crew on board CJ's ship, although under heavy protest from Morgan about what the girl was and her age. Anna helped CJ and company escape from the clutches of the Flax Pirates while looking for Blade's sister, Allyson. While not always an active participant with the group, Anna showed her worth on more than one occasion, eventually changing CJ's mind. Occasionally during their travels, Anna had experienced nightmares of a dark woman trying to get Anna to come to her. Because of this disturbance, Graydon Strykia took it upon himself to begin training Anna in the ways of the Jinsai Order. While this did not solidify their relationship bond, it did help to strengthen it, eventually helping Anna become less introverted. After having a dream about the dark woman, Anna was found by Graydon and the others programming coordinates into the navcomputer. When the crew followed those coordinates, they discovered Anna's homeworld, Trudaa, and the Jedi ruins she grew up in. During that journey, they would cross paths with CJ’s estranged grandfather, Yanas Dosson. Yanas would also prove to be Anna's maternal grandfather, making Anna and CJ cousins. After dropping Yanas off near Hutt Space, they continued to Trudaa. While there they found some training lightsabers, fought Dark Side creatures, and met members of the Nyystrom Institute wanting to study the Jedi ruins. Traveling back to Rotex, Anna got to attend a party there during the New Year Fete Week where she met and befriended Willa, a young female human who was few years older than Anna. Because Willa had been orphaned after a pirate attack, Graydon and Anna "asked" CJ if Willa could join the crew. Anna and Willa became inseparable, appearing to have become close friends over the next few weeks. At Graydon's request the crew would journey back to Trudaa. There Anna was able to help Graydon locate and retrieve Master Verkaik's holocron which had been hidden away to keep it out of Becca's hands. The group also repelled a crew of slavers that had discovered Trudaa. It was at this time that Anna first sensed something unusual about Willa but did not understand what or why. While the rest of the crew embarked on various adventures, Anna would remain aboard the ship or stay behind on Phantom Station. She would continue her Jinsai and Force training as well as interacting with Willa, Nog and Wesley. A couple weeks after the Battle of Rotex, Anna was approached first by CJ and then Graydon about him becoming her guardian, which she was happy to agreed to. By this time, the secret of the fate of Becca Verkaik had been uncovered. While CJ and Graydon initially kept the information away from Anna, it was known that Becca was not dead, but instead had fallen to the Dark side and was now the High Inquisitor, Lady Danara. At about that same time, Anna got to meet her aunt Cassi LeRue. Anna also got to witness CJ and Cassi take the first step to rebuilding their relationship. At the end of 1 ABY, Anna was present when the Sandoval family was brought to Phantom Station to escape Imperials hunting them. Anna was re-united with Rashara Damodred, who had traveled with the group previously, along with being integrated into the extended Strykia family. Moraine Sandoval, now Anna's adoptive grand aunt, immediately took Anna under her wing to continue her training in the Jinsai ways, along with Willa. At Moraine's request, Anna was kept on the station and away from going on adventures with Graydon and the others, for the most part. In 2 ABY, Anna accompanied the crew of the Lightning's Ride on a cargo transport where they encountered the rare phenomenon known as the Nexus, an ancient piece of technology left over from the Nexti. The crew all shared in what they came to believe was a mass vision of what the galaxy may have looked like if different historical events had taken place. Graydon had to reveal the truth about Becca to Anna at this time. The two of them spent much time talking about it and the path in the Force that they had been set upon. This was also the time when Graydon revealed to Anna who Reaper was. Coming of the Wolves Anna began to become more and more integrated into the reforming House Strykia, along with Rena and Graydon's growing relationship. As more Commonwealth refugees and others began to answer Graydon's rallying call, Anna found herself acting as a representative to her new family, along with performing tasks as a Jinsai apprentice. Anna and Graydon also developed their relationship further, with Anna coming to view Graydon as her adoptive father. Appearance and Personality Anna was Human female with blonde hair and blue-green eyes. Due to her Jedi conditioning on Trudaa, she was quite agile and athletic. Having lost her family and being imprisoned on a xenomorph infested Imperial dungeon ship, one would think Anna would be a very somber child but her Jedi training taught her to not be controlled by personal attachments. Therefore, she believed the events in her life were the will of the Force. Although at times the young girl in her missed her family, she did not let those emotions rule her. Even though she enjoyed playing and having fun, Anna was also quite mature for her age and was quick to act when a situation arises. She had become fond of her new "family", especially Blade who she saw as a mentor and father-figure. RPG D6 Stats Note: The following stats are in a constant state of update due to being an active character in the "Of Blood and Honor" RPG campaign. Type: Jedi Youngling DEXTERITY 4D Dodge 5D+2, Lightsaber 5D+2, (s)Melee Combat: Shao’dengia 6D+2, Running 5D KNOWLEDGE 2D (s)History: Shao’dengia 3D+2, (s)Languages: Trudo 5D, Meditation 2D+2, Survival 3D, Willpower 3D MECHANICAL 2D Beast Riding 3D, Beast Training 2D+1 PERCEPTION 3D Search 4D, Sneak 4D+1 STRENGTH 2D (s)Brawling: Shao’dengia 4D+1, Climbing/Jumping 4D, Stamina 4D, Swimming 4D TECHNICAL 2D Lightsaber Repair 2D+1 Special Abilities: Animal Intuition: She has a natural affinity with animals. She can add her Sense skill to beast riding and beast training and can add her beast training to Force skills when interacting with animals. Shao'dengia Martial Arts: Unarmed Manuevers: Backflip, Back Strike, Cresent Attack, Disarm, Flip, Foot Sweep, Weapon Block. Melee Maneuvers: Cresent Attack, Dazing Blow, Disarm, Riposte, Slash, Thrust. Lightsaber Combat Form I: Shii-Cho: -1D to all rolls when facing an opponent using any of the other lightsaber forms. Maneuvers: Advance, Defensive stance, Disarming slash, Heavy strike, Quick strike. Force Skills: Control 4D, Sense 4D+1, Alter 3D+2. Force Powers: Control: Accelerate Healing, Concentration, Control Pain, Hibernation Trance, Reduce Injury, Remain Conscious, Remove Fatigue, Resist Stun. Sense: Beast Languages, Danger Sense, Life Detection, Life Sense, Magnify Senses, Receptive Telepathy, Translation. Alter: Force Wave, Knockout/Stun, Telekinesis. Control & Sense: Lightsaber Combat, Projective Telepathy, Summon Creatures. Control & Alter: Accelerate Another’s Healing, Control Another’s Pain, Control Breathing, Plant Surge. Sense & Alter: Dim Another’s Senses, Friendship. This character is Force-sensitive. Force Points: 2 Dark Side Points: 0 Character Points: 9 Move: 8 Equipment: Casual clothes, Training lightsaber (5D), Holocube (with family images), Electrostaff (STR+1D or 5D energy). Category:Characters Category:Non-Player Characters Category:Force-sensitive Category:Dosson Family Category:Jedi Order Characters Category:Antrixian Commonwealth Aligned Characters Category:Strykia Family